1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming system, which performs book binding by covering a bundle of sheets with a cover sheet formed in U-shape, and a control program of the image forming system.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in some cases, copies are made from book originals by electrophotographic image forming apparatuses, such as copiers, facsimile machines and printers.
Regarding a reading-out method of book originals, generally known is a so-called book copy function in which each of right and left pages is read out by a single scanning of two-page spread original.
A specific example of a conventionally known book copy function will be described by referring to drawings. FIGS. 16(a)-(c) are explanatory drawings showing relations between image data and a book original, which are read-out by utilizing the book copy function. FIG. 16(a) shows a left side stitched book original (may be called a left opening book original), and FIG. 16(b) shows a right side stitched book original (may be called a right opening book original).
FIG. 16(c) shows a condition of image data which are read-out by placing the book original on an original platen such that page 1 and page 2, page 3 and page 4, page N−1 and page N are respectively in two page spread state, and by reading-out respective image data of page 1 to page N through a single scanning of the two-page spread original. As shown in FIGS. 16(a)-(c), by using the book copy function, image data of N pages can be obtained with N/2 times scanning.
Regarding an outputting method of the book original, generally known is an image forming system which performs a simple case-binding process by encasing a bundle of sheets (hereinafter, the bundle of sheets which is to be encased with the cover sheet may be called as book body), on which images are formed by using a copier or printer, with a cover sheet formed in U-shape, and by gluing a spine of the bundle of sheets and a cover sheet (please refer to Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-209,869).
FIGS. 17(a) and (b) show an example of a book formed by a book binding apparatus. FIG. 17(a) shows a condition where cover sheet S2 is not yet folded, and FIG. 17(b) shows a condition where cover sheet S2 is folded. S3 is structured of a bundle of sheets S1 (book body) and a cover sheet S2, and the bundle of sheets S1 (book body) is encased by cover sheet S2 in U-shape. A configuration like S3 is also called a case-bound book. As shown in FIG. 17(b), cover sheet S2 structured of front cover sheet area F, spine area S, back cover sheet area B, outside front cover sheet F1, inside front cover sheet F2, outside back cover sheet B1, and inside back cover sheet B2.
In an image forming system performing a case-binding process, in case of copying book originals, it is sometimes required to obtain an output of the same configuration as that of the book originals.
However, in case of using the conventional book copy function, there have been problems that reading-in of a cover sheet image cannot be properly performed. Namely the problem is that, regarding book originals having a large thickness, a printed output of the cover sheet including the spine cannot be obtained, and the problem that to arrange images adequately on inside cover sheet area is difficult.
Further, in the image forming system described in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-209,869, there is the problem that, in case of performing a combination of the book copy function and the case-binding process, correct output cannot be obtained unless both condition settings are compatible, and setting these conditions setting is troublesome.
In consideration of the above-mentioned problems, an objective of the present invention is to obtain an image forming system and a control program to control the image forming system, which is capable of outputting a book having the same configuration as that of the book original when coping the book original.